Kree'arra/Strategies
This is a guide to defeating Kree'arra, the Armadyl-aligned general in the God Wars Dungeon. As Kree'arra is airborne, regular Melee attacks will not work; instead, Ranged or Magic must be used to fight him. A salamander is the only melee option. Kree'arra and his minions count toward aviansie slayer tasks; Slayer helm (i) and Black mask (i) both give the 15% accuracy and damage boost to those on task. Please note that Kree'arra's uses a ranged-based magic attack; that is, a magic attack which is rolled against your Ranged Defence bonus and Defence level only, so prepare your equipment accordingly; you may wish to sacrifice some Ranged Attack bonus in favour of improving your Ranged Defence bonus. Requirements Quest requirements *Death Plateau and Troll Stronghold to the point where you defeat Dad Other requirements * A crossbow of any type * Mithril grapple Strategy Kree'arra is capable of dealing up to 71 damage with Ranged, meaning the Protect from Missiles prayer is required to avoid almost certain death. When under attack, he will only use his Ranged and Magic attacks. If he is no longer under attack for any reason, he will hone in on his primary target and employ a moderately powerful Melee attack using his claws. When using Protect from Missiles, Kree'arra is easier to withstand than the other God Wars Dungeon generals. However, both his Magic and Ranged attacks will harm all players in his room, meaning a designated tank cannot be appointed in team strategies. Furthermore, he has an extremely high level of Defence (being just over twice as resistant to ranged attacks as General Graardor). As a result, the overall difficulty of defeating Kree'arra is no lower than that of the other generals. The best way to dispose of Kree'arra and Flight Kilisa is to use chinchompas. Chinchompas deal damage based on the primary target being hit; if you hit against your primary target, you will hit on all other targets in the chinchompa's area of effect. Since Flight Kilisa has a lower Defence than Kree'arra it is much easier to hit frequently on her. You will need to have Kree'arra get within melee range, however, for the chinchompas to damage him. Alternatively, players can simply use a Dragon or Armadyl crossbow with Diamond dragon bolts (e) to better bypass through its high defenses. A Twisted bow is also an expensive, yet effective option because of Kree'arras high Magic level. Getting killcount Armadyl killcount is notably tedious to obtain, since Aviansies react to the player's attacks and will focus on them immediately upon clicking on them, even if they are being attacked by other monsters. You will want to flash Protect from Missiles in order to minimise the damage you will take when getting killcount. Ecumenical keys Ecumenical keys, obtained from killing any monster except Aviansies can be claimed in the Wilderness God Wars Dungeon. It is highly advised to keep the max amount of keys you can hold. Since getting killcount is tedious, you may as well skip it with an ecumenical key. A second and/or third key can help for rebanking or if you die in the boss chamber. Tips *Only deactivate Protect from Missiles when you are certain that Kree'arra's next respawn is not imminent; his ranged attacks will hit rapidly for up to 71 damage, meaning that even a small lapse in attention can result in death. *After killing Kree'arra, focus on Flight Kilisa first, since his slash based melee attacks will hit more often through your ranged armour, then Flockleader Geerin, and finally Wingman Skree. **Remember to bring Bones to Peaches tabs when coming; you will get 32 Hitpoints back from the bones of Kree'arra and his bodyguards, which is a substantial amount. *Stay in the corners of the room when fighting Kree'arra; this way, you will not suffer from his knockback effects. *Continue attacking Kree'arra while brewing down in order to avoid his very accurate melee attacks. *A toxic blowpipe can help recover some health during the fight. Suggested skills * (Required, 85+ Recommended) * (80+ Recommended) * (80+ Recommended) * (Blood Barrage) * (80+ Recommended) * (Eagle Eye) Equipment Chinchompas = By using chinchompas, one can kill Kree'arra quickly even if they are soloing themselves, though it is also expensive. To use this method, stand in the southwestern corner of the room and wait for both Kree'arra and Flight Kilisa, the melee bodyguard, to close in on you. When both are in position, start throwing chinchompas at Flight Kilisa; the chinchompas will almost always hit him due to his lower Defence, and the AoE will bounce onto Kree'arra as any other NPC indirectly hit by a chinchompa typically receive damage. (only on an aviansies slayer task)|helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = / |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = / |legs4 = |weapon1 = s|weapon2 = s|shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |ammo1 = (if using Twisted bow or if using a Dragon or Armadyl crossbow. Used in the event Flight Kilisa is killed too fast, and Kree'arra is still alive.|gloves1 = |gloves2 = / |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = }} Inventory * Twisted bow or Armadyl/Dragon Crossbow * Toxic blowpipe for killing the minions and specs * Kodai wand or something else to autocast Blood spells such as a Master wand or Ancient staff * Ecumenical key to get into the room * 2+ Bastion potions or Ranging potions * 6-10 Saradomin brews depending on your combats and if you are using Blood Barrage * 11+ Super restores * Bones to peaches tab for extra healing * Any crossbow with a Mith grapple to get to the lair, if not already using a Crossbow * One-click teleport * Rune pouch with necessary runes to cast Blood Barrage to heal off the minions * Any necessary god itemsRespective god items must be worn at all times prior to entering an area plagued with a god or gods' followers. The god item can be swapped or removed when entering the boss room since the boss is aggressive regardless. and/or secondary bolt if using any (optional) * Trollheim TeleportDrop two Saradomin brews upon teleporting, and use a Glory or a ring of dueling teleport to grab two more brews and another Trollheim Teleport. See the drop trick. |-| Ranged Tank = (only on an aviansies slayer task)|helm2 = |helm3 = |helm4 = |helm5 = |neck1 = |neck2 = |neck3 = |cape1 = |cape2 = |cape3 = |body1 = |body2 = |body3 = / |body4 = |legs1 = |legs2 = |legs3 = / |legs4 = |weapon1 = |weapon2 = |shield1 = |shield2 = |shield3 = |shield4 = |shield5 = |ammo1 = (if using Twisted bow or if using a Dragon or Armadyl crossbow. Used in the event Flight Kilisa is killed too fast, and Kree'arra is still alive.|gloves1 = |gloves2 = / |gloves3 = |boots1 = |boots2 = |boots3 = |boots4 = |ring1 = |ring2 = |weapon3 = |ring3 = |ring4 = (for special attacking only to 50% health).Ruby bolts (e) are used only for special attacks until half of the foe's overall health remains. Afterwards, switch to the primary bolt, Diamond bolts (e). Note: only use ruby bolts if you are under 90 Range. Otherwise, use diamond bolts for the entire kill.}}}} Inventory * Mithril grapple * One-click teleport (such as Ectophial or teleport tabs) * Any necessary god itemsRespective god items must be worn at all times prior to entering an area plagued with a god or gods' followers. The god item can be swapped or removed when entering the boss room since the boss is aggressive regardless. * 12-16 Saradomin brews * 6-8 Super restores * 2-3 Ranging potions * Trollheim TeleportDrop two Saradomin brews upon teleporting, and use a Glory or a ring of dueling teleport to grab two more brews and another Trollheim Teleport. See the drop trick. Category:Strategies Category:God Wars Dungeon